This new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1975, with the object of developing a red spray carnation having good quality of flower and growth habit and a strong resistance to Fusarium oxysporum and in this last respect in particular, we believe we have been successful. This new plant originated as a seedling produced from our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because it appeared to be the best of the seedlings produced by the said crossing, especially resistant to Fusarium oxysporum disease, and the discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings. The resulting plants appeared to be so favorable that propagation was carried on for several years through many generations, which demonstrated that the distinctive and most desirable characteristics of the discovery plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.